love makes everything simple
by bellarkeluv17
Summary: When Blair and Chuck have a fight, Blair goes to a bar to figure things out there she meets a woman named Belle who is in a similar spot of trying to figure out her own relationship, they talk about their true loves and try to decide if the heartbreaks they have endured are really worth it This is only possibly a cross-over because of the use of belle and mentions of Once Ships
1. Prolouge

Hey would anyone be interested if I did a cross-over between Gossip Girl and Once upon a time, it would involve Chair and Rumbelle, I just can't seem to get over how similar these two ships really are but maybe I'm just imagining it, is there anyone who is interested in it I have a chapter but I'm just not sure if there would be any interest.

 **If you would be interested leave a comment below or PM me**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey thanks to all who wanted this just a few things, this doesn't happen at any time in particular in Gossip Girl just like after season 2, but for Once Upon a Time it happens in the three week gap between season 4A and season 4B I know that they do not actually match up but this is my fanfic so shut up and pretend they do. This is also going under the assumption that Belle went to New York to find Gold. Please do review this is my first cross-over I've ever done, I'd love to know what you like or dislike about it as long as it's about the substance of the story and not nitpicky grammar stuff. Oh and of course I do not in any way shape or form or in any realm enchanted or otherwise own these characters the only thing I own is the general plot, if I did Gossip Girl would still be on and Captain Swan would never go through bad things.**

 **Blair POV**

Chuck and I had this big fight about his hotel and I said that he was a power-hungry jerk who only thought of himself, and he said I was a spoiled self-centered bitch with daddy issues, After that I really needed a drink so I went to this old bar place I heard Humphrey talk about at least there when I cried people might not recognize me. I got there ordered a drink and about an hour later a women walked in she looked like she was between twenty five and thirty with long brown hair and freakishly light blue eyes. By the look in her eyes she'd had a rough day and wasn't quite sure what she doing.

"Excuse me could I just get a drink" she said she came and sat next to me she had an accent but it wasn't an American one, it was like English or Austrian or something.

"Rough day" I asked as we both got our drinks,

"More like rough decade" she replied

"Guy problems" I asked, she nodded

"he drives me crazy I know that what he did was really, really wrong and when I confronted him about it what does he do, he tries to make excuse just like he always does," she says I could tell she had a lot of pent up anger and hurt over this guy "bye the I'm Belle" she said taking a drink from her long island iced tea.

"Blair" I replied "so this guy he sounds bad why don't we talk over there It'll be more comfortable, tell you what I'll listen to your guy woes if you listen to mine, deal" I say pointing to an empty corner booth,

"Deal" she replies


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey people so this is the next chapter of the story, a huge thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story you guys are awesome. If there is a certain event you think needs addressing please leave it in a comment below.  
**

**Blair POV**

We headed over to booth, and Belle just unleashed all this pent up feeling about this mystery guy.

"all I wanted was for him to say I'm sorry Belle I messed up but no he has to go on about how he needs this what he needs is to feel my first slamming in his lying face !" she cried

"Not that it's really any of my business but what exactly did this guy do that was so awful" I asked wanting to get some context on the situation to know how to respond

"He lied over and over and he broke my trust one too many" she whispered I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "and yet the only reason I even came to this city was to try to find him, have you ever met someone that everyone said would never change, but you saw a different man someone he could be if he just stopped hiding" she asks looking at me

I thought about Chuck about all the things he had done to me, to my friends about all the things he had said to me. She continued

"and no matter how many times or how deep he hurts you even when you hate him for it, all you really want is to feel his arms around you, feel his lips on yours, cause you know that as long as you're in his arms no one and nothing can hurt you and that is something that you would fight to the death for, but at the same time whenever I think about him my heart shatters into a million pieces all over again"

I nod and say "cause the deeper you love someone the more painful it is when they hurt you, but still in the end doesn't love make everything simple, so he lied and broke your trust that's what guys do, the real question is are willing to keep putting yourself in harm's way just so that even for a moment you can feel like you're in heaven in his arms?"

She turned to me and said "I can't do that again I want that feeling and I've seen others have that feeling without the pain so I'm going to go home and call this guy I like and have drinks and see where it'll go" with that she says goodbye and leaves off to a new life or to save her old life. Meanwhile my phone began to ring "Hello" I said

"Blair sweetheart it's me I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier I didn't mean a word of it it's just that I've been really stressed, let me make it up to you tell me where you are and I'll send a car and then I can show you just how much I really do love you" chuck says his words making me start to cry maybe my relationship has both pain and joy we both love each other and at the end of the day love really doesn't make everything simple but it does show you what you have.


End file.
